Un noël chez les One Direction
by Tortue-Fantome
Summary: Lorsque le gérant du Rubicon avait découvert que le célèbre boysband One Direction réservait son Chalet pour les fêtes de fin d'année, sa première réaction (après être tombé par terre au vu du nombre de zéros sur le chèque) avait été d'appeler son unique fille de treize ans qui avait aussitôt demandé pour Noël la main de Zayn.
1. I Magnums de champagne

_Petite fiction pour mademoiselle AxlRose &co, c'était mon défi de noël mais j'ai pris (un peu) de retard. _

_Sinon, c'était marrant d'imaginer les caractères de ces jeunes éphèbes même si leur groupe ne m'intéresse pas trop..._

 _Donc, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce premier chapitre!_

* * *

Lorsque le gérant du Rubicon avait découvert que le célèbre boysband One Direction réservait son « Chalet » pour la fin de l'année, sa première réaction (après être tombé par terre au vu du nombre de zéros sur le chèque) avait été d'appeler son unique fille de treize ans qui avait aussitôt demandé pour Noël la main de Zayn.

* * *

 **I.**

 **Où les magnums de champagne se font attendre**

Zayn avait contracté une maladie très dangereuse appelée : la folie des grandeurs. Ce petit « problème » l'obligeait à avoir des idées constamment démesurées, quel qu'en soient les conséquences. C'est ainsi qu'il avait décidé qu'il irait acheter son pain au sésame et aux noix de pécan sans gluten le mercredi matin dans une Harley Davinson rose. C'est aussi à cause de cela qu'il avait eu l'idée de réserver un palace dans les montagnes françaises pour les cinq membres du boysband, uniquement. Tout cela pour qu'ils puisent passer une petite soirée « tranquille entre potes » le soir du réveillon de noël. Louis avait organisé parce qu'il aimait bien tout organiser et Liam qui avait payé parce que les autres n'étaient pas capables de faire un chèque.

Un immense sapin visiblement authentique trônait au centre du hall, de part et d'autre de l'arbre, deux longues tables de banquet avaient été installées. Les murs étaient tapissés de photographies représentant des stars en train de skier ou assis devant une raclette. Harry s'en éloigna après avoir trouvé une image de Taylor. Niall quand à lui, continuait à observer minutieusement chaque portrait en griffonnant des notes dans son cahier.

Journal de Niall

Le 24 décembre

 _Cher Journal_

 _Nous sommes enfin arrivés à Chamonix, mais comme les rideaux de la limousine étaient tirés et que Zayn n'a pas voulu que je les ouvre à cause des fans, je n'ai pas pu voir s'il y avait des bouquetins ou non. J'en veux beaucoup à Zayn._

 _[…]_

 _La salle qu'a réservé Zayn est très grande, très belle et aux murs il y a des photos._

 _[…]_

 _Par contre, je me demande bien où est passé Louis, j'espère qu'il ne va pas trop tarder parce que le pâté qu'a ramené Liam à l'air bon, même s'il est un peu bizarre. Je crois qu'il vient de France. Là, on est en France, mais pas loin, il y a la Suisse, c'est par là que nous sommes arrivés. Je me demande bien ce qu'il se passerait si les deux pays se déclaraient la guerre. Est-ce que notre producteur pourrait nous extrader ? Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il y ait beaucoup d'aéroports en France, à part à Paris…_

 _[…]_

 _Tiens, je me demande bien où est passé Louis… Il est allé chercher le champagne que j'ai oublié. J'oublie toujours tout… C'est pour ça que tu m'est si précieux mon cher cahier ! Non, ne rougis pas !_

 _[…]_

 _Harry s'est enfin décidé à appeler Louis. J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas perdu sur la route…_

« Allo ?

-Oui. C'est Harry.

-Hazz ! 'suis désolé, j'vais être un peu en retard.

-T'es où ?

-Je suis allé te chercher du champagne ! Des étoiles en bouteilles ! Pour toi, j'ai embouteillé une galaxie ! Mais bon, tu verras tout à l'heure parce que là, je suis dans les embouteillages ! Ha !

-Très drôle…

-Ah ! Ne commence pas à faire la gueule, hein ! Allez, j'te laisse !

Harry éteignit rageusement le portable et le balança sans aucune délicatesse sur l'une des tables, Liam se précipita pour réconforter le « pauvre petit téléphone » en disant à son propriétaire de faire attention parce que c'était le dernier Apple sorti et qu'il coûtait une petite fortune … etc. Notre petit sorcier en herbe, non… notre petit curly s'éloigna en grommelant que ce n'était pas de sa faute si Louis avait décidé de faire rater leur soirée.

Zayn, lui, n'en avait rien à faire de Louis, il était beaucoup plus préoccupé par Niall qui essayait toujours de lire ses textos par dessus son épaule. Et Zayn détestait qu'on lise sur son portable, surtout quand il envoyait des sextos à sa copine. L'irlandais était un peu jaloux de cette dernière car il n'avait jamais reçu de sextos de quiconque hormis la mémé couguar qu'il avait trouvée dans le journal section "entre hommes" lorsqu'il avait 14 ans et des hormones surexcitées. Mais c'était un secret car aucun des membres du boysband ne soupçonnait Niall d'avoir des hormones... En réalité Zayn pensait même qu'il était retardé psychologiquement, et, après un long travail de recherches (le visionnage de Rain Man une trentaine de fois notamment.) il était arrivé à la conclusion que Niall n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était une femme et que la seule image qu'il avait de la gent féminine était celle de Jess dans la Team Rocket. Ce qui était plutôt paradoxal pour un garçon qui vivait entouré d'hommes effémines au possible.

Liam ne se fichait plus d'où était Louis depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé qu'il allait chercher le champagne. Le champagne. Cette boisson pétillante et ridiculement onéreuse. Il avait bien essayé de convaincre les autres d'acheter du red bull ou du coca mais même Niall s'y était opposé. Niall. Quelle humiliation! Du coup Louis était parti acheter du champagne dans la seule cave ouverte le 25 décembre à moins de 500 km de Chamonix. Liam maudissait la France. La France, c'était hors de prix, isolé, et la langue y était incompréhensible.

Aucun des membres du boysband ne semblait donc enchanté par l'idée de passer le réveillon ici. Zayn était embêté par Niall, ce dernier n'aimait pas le pâté ce qui faisait rager Liam qui essayait en vain de lui faire comprendre que non, ce n'était pas du pâté périmé mais bien du foie gras extrêmement onéreux. Harry quand à lui, s'ennuyait à mort sans son Louis.

Puis l'esprit de noël en slim rouge arriva. Doublement coiffé d'un serre tête à cornes de renne et d'un bonnet rouge, grand sourire sur le visage, et magnums de champagne plein les bras.

Les quatre se tournèrent vers lui.

« Louiiiiiiiis, hurla Niall tel une fangirl prépubère en se ruant sur le dénommé.

-Niall, je ne veux pas te décevoir, mais c'est mon Louis, aboya Harry de son air le plus menaçant »

Le froid qui s'installa entre les deux n'était pas uniquement dû aux flocons de neige qui rentraient par la porte que le dernier venu avait laissé ouvert.

« Louis, ferme la porte, demanda Liam.

-Ha, à mon avis, il faudra autre chose pour réchauffer notre reine des neiges brune… persifla Zayn.» (oui, Zayn « persifle »)

Un magnum de champagne sur le pied lui répondit.

* * *

 _La légende veut que si tu appuies sur le bouton de review, Louis viendra te faire un câlin._

 _Comment ça tu ne crois pas à cette légende ?_


	2. II Soirée

_Deuxième chapitre de cette fiction (il y en aura cinq), j'espère que vous l'aimerez même s'il est un peu long._

 _Enjoie._

* * *

 **II.**

 **Où Zayn disparaît et où la soirée continue son cours**

Journal de Niall

 _Cher Journal,_

 _[…]_

 _Je crois que Harry est un peu possessif envers Louis. Mais moi, j'aime bien Louis. Et puis, j'aime bien Harry aussi, même s'il est très jaloux. Je crois qu'il m'en veut encore à propos de ce que j'ai dit à Taylor sur la relation qu'il avait avec Lou. Taylor aussi, je l'aime bien. Même si elle a des seins et qu'elle chante mal. Zayn aussi il chante mal._

Louis avait murmuré dieu sait quoi à Harry, ce qui l'avait rendu subitement joyeux. (Zayn pensait que c'était sexuel). Et par conséquent, l'ambiance de la soirée s'était améliorée, même si les garçons restaient collés à leurs smartphones (ce qui énervait prodigieusement Niall qui se sentait exclu) : Liam regardait si les prix des cadeaux de noël qu'il avait acheté n'avaient pas augmenté, Louis prenait des photos de tout et n'importe quoi pour les mettre sur Instagram ou un autre réseau social de hipster et Zayn continuait à envoyer des sextos. Et Harry dans tout ça ? Et bien Harry pelotait Louis pendant qu'il prenait ses clichés tout en lui murmurant des choses (sexuelles) qui le faisaient glousser.

Cette année là, Zayn avait été désigné comme père noël, il devait donc se déguiser en vieux bonhomme rouge afin de ne pas casser tous les rêves d'enfants de Niall. Une petite équipe de costumiers et de maquilleurs dévoués l'attendait donc dans une annexe du palace. Et il avait même fait apporter un char tiré par des rennes (malheureusement, la NASA n'avait pas réussi à les faire voler). Il était d'ailleurs plutôt content de lui.

Seul face au monde, Harry regardait avec désespoir le buffet soit-disant de « Noël » concocté par Liam. Personne ne lui avait dit, mais son 6e sens lui disait que c'était Liam qui l'avait préparé. Des Nuggets, de la bouffe asiatique, et des macaronis. Non pas que cela soit les plats favoris de l'homme mais plutôt que c'étaient les mets les moins chers qu'il ait pu trouver dans le commerce un soir de noël. Les plats qui s'étendaient devant eux étaient donc… peu appropriés à la situation… Seul Niall semblait satisfait des nuggets au poulet mélangés aux macaronis au fromage alors que lui rêvait de dinde et de pommes de terres grillées.

Qui était la personne inconsciente qui avait laissé Liam s'occuper du buffet ? Qui ?

Zayn sûrement, mais Harry se refusait à croire qu'il ait été si bête...

« Liam, sérieux… T'aurais pu faire un effort !

-Mais j'ai fait un effort ! Un gros, même ! Tu sais combien coûte la bouffe vietnamienne chez le traiteur ? Non ? Ben moi, je sais ! Et mon porte monnaie aussi !

-Les gars ? Il est où Zayn, demanda Niall d'une petite voix.

-Oui, mais bon, tu aurais pu apporter d'autres choses que des nouilles, des fast foods et de la bouffe asiatique, non ? C'est Noël, merde ! S'énerva Harry.

-Il a pas tort, continua l'homme sur lequel il était assis (Louis), on est en France, le pays de la bonne bouffe ! T'aurais pu faire un effort ! »

Liam regarda les deux hommes qui lui faisaient face avec incompréhension. Les billets verts étaient pourtant précieux même si relativement nombreux dans leur coffre fort… Il n'avait jamais pu comprendre l'enthousiasme des garçons à dépenser de l'argent, entre Zayn qui ne se déplaçait plus qu'en limousine jaune et Louis qui s'abonnait à toutes les chaînes de séries à la demande, il se demandait bien comment ils avaient pu devenir amis…

Liam imposait des restrictions budgétaires au groupe depuis des années, il se préparait à… quelque chose sûrement, mais il ne l'avait jamais dit à personne. Ceci exaspérait bien évidemment les autres membres du groupe, mais il n'en avait rien à faire, après tout, c'était lui qui servait de nounou à Niall.

Journal de Niall

 _Cher Journal,_

 _[…]_

 _Les garçons sont encore en train de se disputer. Je crois que c'est à cause du buffet. Je ne comprend pas bien parce que moi, j'aime bien la nourriture que Liam à apportée. Il y a Des nuggets et de macaronis au fromage. Et puis aussi des plats asiatiques, Louis aime bien ça, je crois…_

 _[…]_

 _Maintenant, c'est Zayn qui n'est plus là… Je me demande bien si on va arriver à tous se réunir finalement ou si on va devoir affronter les esprits comme Scroodge parce qu'on est jamais ensemble ?_

« Je fais déjà des efforts ! Toute l'année ! Et puis, je commence à en avoir marre de vous ! J'en ai marre d'avoir tout le temps un costume ridicule dans les clips ! J'en ai marre de jamais être sur Just Dance parce qu'il n'y a que quatre avatars…

-Les gars ? Il est où Zayn ? Je m'inquiète, moi…

-Zayn, il a été bouffé par le père Noël !

-C'est pas ma faute si t'es pas photogénique ! Reprit Harry.

-Moi je trouve que si, murmura Louis.

-Quoi ? Fit l'irlandais.

Ils continuèrent à se regarder en chiens de faïence jusqu'à ce que…

« Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Je suis l'esprit de Noël ! »

Il y eut un espèce de gros blanc… Ou plutôt de « gros rouge » comme le dirait plus tard Louis.

Et puis Niall se jeta sur le gros homme rouge en hurlant comme dans un péplum. Il y eut un flash d'appareil photo.

La suite ressemblait plus à un cartoon : Zayn, en voulant échapper aux coups de l'irlandais -c'est qu'il avait de la force le bougre- s'empêtra dans ses bottes. L'assaillant tira sur la barbe qui se déchira en emportant quelques morceaux de maquillages mais il ne parut pas s'en rendre compte. Il se préparait à retourner au combat quand le reste du boysband se décida à intervenir.

Louis et Harry montrèrent le fruit de leurs séances de musculation en ceinturant Niall tandis que Liam se précipitait vers le père noël déchu qui essayait désespérément d'ôter son costume rouge.

* * *

 _Mesdames et Messieurs, profitez de notre offre exceptionnelle ! Cliquez sur le bouton ci-dessous et repartez avec les Œuvres Intégrales du Journal de Niall ! N'attendez plus !_


	3. III Drame

_Troisième chapitre..._

 _Il n'y a rien à ajouter je crois ?_

* * *

 **III.**

 **Où le drame se produit**

« Zayn ? » fit une petite voix

Le dénommé lui lança un regard noir.

« Mais alors… le père Noël… toutes ces années… »

Tous retenaient leur souffle : personne ne savait comment Niall pouvait réagir dans ce type de situation.

« Hey, Boy, commença Louis, c'est pas ce que tu crois... »

Mais c'était trop tard, il pleurait déjà…

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous m'avez pas dit… »

L'irlandais était à présent au sol , collé au parquet chauffant. Les quatre autres bêtement plantés devant lui, sans pouvoir rien dire. Il y eut un long silence. Louis prit une photo.

« Et le lapin ! Lança soudainement Niall en se relevant. Le lapin de pâques, il existe, hein ?

-Comment te dire… essaya Louis avant d'être coupé par son compère bien moins patient.

-Écoute, on ne va pas se faire un remake des cinq légendes ! Le père Noël, non, il n'existe pas. Le lapin non plus, ni le marchand de sable d'ailleurs. La fée des dents, c'était ta mère et Jack Frost…

-Tout le monde se fout de Jack Frost ! Fit quelqu'un derrière, Liam ou Harry.

-Bref, tout ça c'est pour te faire dépenser ses sous ! Ça …

Il fut interrompu par un « boum » - bruit caractéristique d'un Liam 'évanouissant en fond de scène.

« Meeeerde » firent les autres ensemble dans un plan digne des meilleurs télénovelas.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, à réfléchir chacun dans leur coin jusqu'à ce que qualqu'un (Louis) se décide à aller voir Liam.

«Bon, je crois que cette soirée est bel et bien foutue, fit Zayn qui était déçu que sa soirée minutieusement préparée se soit plantée aussi royalement.

-Hey, c'est ta faute aussi, tu sais très bien qu'il ne faut pas parler d'argent avec Liam à moins de cinquante kilomètres ! »

C'est ainsi que Zayn, Harry, Niall et Louis se retrouvèrent à porter Liam -chacun par un bout- jusqu'à sa chambre… Enfin, jusqu'à la chambre la plus proche.

Par culpabilité (et aussi pour d'autres raisons) Zayn se dévoua pour veiller sur son compère. Il songea d'ailleurs qu'ainsi, c'était lui le prince et Liam la princesse… Ce qui changeait de d'habitude.

Niall pour sa part s'enferma dans une autre chambre pour pleurer son enfance détruite et élaborer un plan de vengeance machiavélique.

Journal de Niall

 _Mais moi, je savais bien que le père noël ne passait pas dans toutes les maisons. De toutes façon, il ne pouvait pas entrer par la cheminée tout le temps. Par exemple mon ami Ed, ben il vivait en appartement donc évidemment, le vieux ne pouvait pas passer._

 _Mais… Je croyais quand même… (la suite se perd dans un dégoulis d'encre et de larmes)_

 _[…]_

 _Je les déteste ! Je les déteste tous ! Tous ! (sauf Louis)._

 _Ils ont bien du se moquer de moi, hein ! A croire au Père Noël alors que c'était Zayn depuis tout ce temps ! Ha !_

 _Mais tu vas voir, journal, je vais me venger ! Et ils vont voir que JE suis plus malin qu'eux !_

 _[…]_


	4. IV Vogue

**IV.**

 **Où l'on pose pour Vogue**

Et Louis et Harry me demanderez-vous ?

Disons qu'ils se soumettaient à une mesure élémentaire d'hygiène… dans le luxueux complexe « détente et bien être » de l'hôtel.

Revenons quelques minutes en arrière.

Liam se remet de ses émotions en compagnie de Zayn et Niall pleure son enfance perdue.

Louis et Harry, désœuvrés après ce changement de programme inopportun restent plantés une bonne dizaine de minutes au milieu du salon à picorer les restes du buffet et à cligner bêtement des yeux. Vers minuit, Louis se décide enfin à « donner » son cadeau de noël à Harry à savoir une soirée jaccuzi-champagne-billets-verts … A priori, une soirée digne d'un mauvais clip de rap…

Mais c'était l'idée du romantisme selon lui … Et même si d'aucuns affirmaient que rien ne valait un bouquet de roses et une chanson des One Direction pour une soirée « entre amoureux », Louis n'en avait cure.

Lorsqu'il avait d'ailleurs interrogé à Zayn après avoir eu l'idée de sa soirée jaccuzi-champagne-billets-verts l'homme avait lâché pour un instant son smartphone, posé une main virile sur l'épaule de son ami et lui avait dit le plus sérieusement du monde :

« Prend des préservatifs à la noix de coco. »

Chose qu'aucun être humain n'est capable de prononcer sérieusement. Mais Zayn… n'étais pas humain. Et après quelques heurs de cogitations, Louis avait décidé de suivre le conseil de son ami.

C'est ainsi qu'à minuit pétantes, chargés des magnums, les deux amoureux se retrouvèrent à courir à travers les couloirs du Rubicon en rigolant. Arrivés dans la salle de spa, Louis se rendit soudainement compte qu'il avait oublié les billets, mais comme« une soirée jaccuzi sans billets, c'est moins bien », il se dévoua pour aller les chercher.

Harry, du coup, se sentait un peu coupable, parce que le pauvre petit polaroïd qu'il comptait offrir à son dulciné était nettement moins romantique… Même s'il trouvait l'idée des billets un peu kitsch… Ce serait peut-être mieux que les pétales de rose qu'il avait eu l'idée de rependre dans leur dernier bain et qui leur avait collé aux fesses.

Louis revint vite accompagné de quelques liasses de billets de cinq dollars et de son appareil photo fétiche.

« Pourquoi tu as amené ça ? Fit Harry en désignant l'objet

-Tu connais très bien ma passion pour les photos ! Et puis comme on est dans un bain… j'en aurai profité pour faire des photos… enfin, tu sais… des nus quoi. »

L'autre rigola. « Tu n'est pas sérieux, hein ?

-Si. »

Harry hésita un instant puis se dirigea vers le jaccuzi et commença à verser des produits colorés dans l'eau…

« Non, mais boude pas, c'est pas grave si tu veux pas…

-Non, je boude pas.

-Ben si, là tu prépares tes potions, on dirait Harry Potter ! Fit Louis avant de glousser visiblement très fier de sa blague. »

Harry poussa un soupir et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine tel une jeune vierge pudique.

« J'ai juste pas envie que des photos… intimes se retrouvent sur internet, c'est tout !

-Roh, ça va, je ne suis pas un paparazzi, je ne vais pas les vendre à Vogue !

-Ne me parle pas de ça... »

C'était là tout l'intérêt des gardes du corps paparazzi-proof. Malgré toutes les rumeurs et photomontages circulant sur tumblr et autres internets, personne n'avait à ce jour pu prouver par une véritable photographie la liaison entre les deux et surtout, lequel des deux faisait la fille. Mais c'est un autre débat.

« Ca va, relax boy… C'est juste que j'aurais bien aimé une impression géante de toi nu dans le salon, c'est tout... Mais comme tu es une princesse effarouchée, je ne vais pas bousculer ta pudeur…

-Attends, c'est qui la vierge effarouchée ? Harry réagit au quart de tour comme il l'avait espéré.

-Ben, je constate : cheveux longs, belle gueule, protège ses quatre tétons…

-Tss… dégaine ton objectif Boy, ça va shooter du téton ce soir »

Et il commença son streap-tease, dévoilant son corps mieux que Dita Von Tese, sous les flashs de Louis.

Ce qu'il se passa lorsque les deux amants furent nus et plongés dans un bain rempli de mousse et de billets de banques ? C'est malheureusement crypté par Canal Plus car inadapté à un public non averti.

Mais il s'avéra que les billets de banque ne collaient pas aux fesses.


	5. V Cadeaux

_Et voici donc le final de cette étrange aventure !_

* * *

 **V.**

 **Où l'on ouvre les cadeaux alors qu'une étrange bande fait son apparition**

Étonnamment, Niall mit beaucoup moins de temps qu'on ne l'aurait cru pour retrouver ses esprits.

Puisque Zayn s'était déguisé, il savait que quelque part, il y avait des maquilleurs ou des costumiers qui attendaient d'une part parce que Zayn aimait qu'un s'occupe de lui et d'autre par parce qu'une armée de maquilleurs les suivaient partout même quand ils étaient en vacances pour cacher traces d'acné et éventuels autres désagréments.

Quand il les eut trouvés, cachés dans une salle annexe, il partit en quête des gardes du corps qui se trouvaient eux aussi, quelque part sûrement en train des casser les doigts de quelque paparazzi imprudent… Mais l'irlandais avait besoin d'eux pour une autre tâche bien plus importante.

«Liam est réveillé !

-Ah… C'est une bonne nouvelle, il va pouvoir veiller sur ses petits billets… gloussa Louis en regardant Harry.

-Pff… Ouais… Avec lui les billets verts sont en sécurité… »

Zayn considéra les deux amants qui avaient l'air de partager une espèce de « private joke ». Il s'apprêtait à faire une remarque quand son attention fut détournée par Liam qui traversait la pièce.

Il avait l'air aussi frais que la bouffe asiatique de la veille.

Il lança un « Salut les gars » d'une voix un peu perdue, on lui répondit sur le même ton, preuve que personne ne pouvait aisément comprendre la situation.

« Il est où Niall ?

-On sait pas trop, il est parti bouder après que tu te sois… évanoui.

-Tu m'étonnes, ça a du lui faire un choc… »

Ils méditèrent un instant sur ces paroles avant que Zayn ne pose la question qui leur brûlait tous les lèvres :

« Du coup, on ouvre les cadeaux sans lui ?

-Ben, ça se fait pas quand même… objecta Louis (mais on voyait bien que c'était juste pour la forme)

-En même temps, argumenta le premier, on ne sait pas quand il pourra sortir de sa méditation… Si ça se trouve, il va peut-être même trouver l'illumination suprême et…

-Oui, Zayn, ça va, on va les ouvrir. »

C'est donc à moitié dépités par l'absence de leur camarade et à moitié excités par « la magie de noël » que les quatre membres du boysband se ruèrent joyeusement non pas ver l'or, mais sur les paquets multicolores au pieds du sapin -ce qui soit dit en passant revient au même dans le cas des cadeaux venant de Zayn.

Ils mirent soigneusement les cadeaux de Niall à part puis s'occupèrent des leurs.

Harry reçut un nombre incalculable de bandeaux grâce à Liam qui avait eu un tarif préférentiel en les achetant par kilos, il se réjouit néanmoins de pouvoir assortir sa tenue avec lesdits accessoires qui se déclinaient à l'arc-en-ciel.

Louis fut ravi par le petit polaroïd-vintage-hipster de la part d'Harry, ainsi que le maxi pack de préservatifs saveur fruits exotiques de Zayn. Il eut également le plaisir de recevoir des bonnets multicolores pour « être assorti avec Harry ».

Liam eut les plus petits paquets, mais il se réjouit des cadeaux D.I.Y à moins de un dollar trouvés sur Pinterest (deux boules à neige, un nœud pour cheveux, un cadre en rouleaux de papier toilette) et d'un petit porte monnaie en cuir qui « avait dû coûter une fortune » selon lui, et qui avait coûté 10 dollars selon Harry.

Zayn reçut une île pour lui même et de la part de lui même, quand la peau de Liam recommença à prendre une teinte cadavérique, il affirma néanmoins qu'il l'avait « trouvée sur e-bay » et « en promo »- Liam aimait se bercer d'illusions.

Il ne prêta pas grand intérêt aux autres cadeaux de ses amis tant il était content de son cadeau et avait hâte de l'annoncer à sa copine. Il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à dégainer son smartphone quand l'alarme incendie se déclencha.

Ils se regardèrent, pensant en chœur « Oh, merde » dans la langue de Sakespeare. Et ils se mirent à se demander POURQUOI l'alarme se déclenchait. Louis avait-il oublié d'éteindre une cigarette dans les toilettes ? Zayn avait-il préparé des feux d'artifices qui auraient explosé inopinément ?

Un grand fracas les tira de leurs cogitations profondes.

Les doubles battants du hall s'étaient ouvertes en grand, laissant entrer à l'intérieur de la pièce quelques flocons de neige, le vent excessivement froid ainsi que cinq silhouettes visiblement gelées mais qui essayaient de faire bonne mesure. Il ne leur manquait plus qu'une musique épique et une slow motion bien badasse.

De leur côté, les membres du boysband s'étaient figés dans une expression de surprise ébahie assez peu sexy, qui laissa place à une incompréhension totale lorsque leurs neurones se furent reconnectés.

Étais-ce bien les cinq légendes qui se tenaient en face d'eux ?

La fée et sa robe multicolore, le gros homme en jaune devait être le marchand de sable et celui en rouge le père noël… L'affreuse chose poilue aux grande oreilles s'avéra être le lapin… Seul le Jack Frost semblait crédible, bien que sa tête sembla un peu familière aux yeux des garçons.

 _Journal de Niall :_

 _Le 25 décembre_

 _Je crois que je vais les prendre en photo ! J'imagine déjà leurs tronches de merlan ! (Surtout celle de Zayn. )_

 _Ils vont voir QUI est le plus machiavélique (je ne suis pas sûr de ce mot…)_

 _[…]_

 _J'aime beaucoup mon costume de Jack Frost, et je trouve que Lily m'a bien maquillé même si je suis un allergique au maquillage. J'espère que je ne vais pas trop pleurer ou éternuer parce que ça ne ferait pas terrible… Surtout s'ils pensent que je suis enrhumé… La honte, vraiment..._

 _[...]_

 _Par contre, j'espère que Boris va se souvenir de son texte de père noël, parce qu'il est gentil, mais il a pas l'air futé… Parce que sinon, il va faire capoter out mon plan…_

Il y eut quelques hésitations et chuchotements durant ce face à face. Des deux côtés de la salle.

Puis ce qui semblait être le père noël prit la parole :

« Ho...Ho, ho ! Les garçons, vous n'avez pas été sages hier ! »

Jack Frost lui lança un regard assassin avant de se frotter compulsivement les yeux. Il y eut à nouveau un blanc. Visiblement, les quatre légendes attendaient que leur doyen continue… Mais on voyait bien que tous se demandaient ce qu'ils faisaient là et surtout pourquoi personne n'avait pensé à fermer la porte. Le maquillage du petit avait dégouliné.

« Probablement pas, non, enfin pas moi… Ni Harry, fit Louis avec un regard appuyé. Mais on a déjà déballé les cadeaux…

-Quoi ? Quoi ? Hurla le Jack Frost à qui les yeux de panda donnaient un air indéniablement tragique, vous avez déballé les cadeaux sans moi ! Mais vous êtes vraiment pas sympas ! »

Les quatre légendes restantes ne savaient visiblement plus où se mettre

« Attends, Niall ? Fit un membre du boysband. Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

-Vous m'avez pourri mon noël ! Vous m'avez manipulé ! Tous ! Je vous déteste ! Surtout Zayn !»

Il jeta rageusement son bâton et traversa la salle vers ses amis à grands pas. Louis se plaça courageusement entre son Harry et le blondinet en colère. Mais il n'en eut strictement rien à faire, et après un regard de diva tragique, il les dépassa, puis s'assit au pieds du sapin et déballa ses cadeaux.

Il eut un assortiment de T-shirts à motifs psychédéliques dont le sens resta obscur. Puis une compilation de musique romantiques de la part de Louis.

Il déballa le plus gros cadeau à la fin : il contenait un drone nouvelle génération à longue portée qui permettrait aisément à l'irlandais d'espionner les riches nanas de Berverly Hills à travers leurs baies vitrées. Il se retourna vers Zayn les yeux brillants.

« Oui, je t'apprendrais à t'en servir… On ira voir Taylor, Harry nous laissera faire… hein ? »

Le dénommé eut un vague geste qui devait signifier « Ouais, ouais... » et Niall se jeta dans les bras de Zayn.


End file.
